utaufandomcom-20200223-history
UTAU wiki
Welcome to The wiki about UTAU, UTAUloids and creating synthesized singing that Currently with and growing! Before browsing the website, please take the time to read our usage Terms and Conditions, the House Rules, and the UTAU Usage Policy. By using this website and navigating it, you are agreeing to the conditions stated on the 3 articles. Should you have any questions, complaints, or need assistance, ask the administrators; Orochi Herman, and our in-house Japanese consultant, Damesukekun. }} ;April 9, 2011 :EVICTION NIGHT :A big ass was skewered and hung for all to see, with a nametag "DON'T MESS WITH UTAU WIKI HOUSE RULES." :A pathetic Orochi Herman impersonator by the name MoeHerman was cremated alive. :Utaukid12 was hung using a mobile telescopic crane after the deadline to make the person explain has elapsed. Takaru Yumiyo and a host of his/her other characters (who btw never became UTAU voicebanks) are added to the blacklist. :Utaubomb72 was given the GTFO due to making unproductive edits, creating characters that never became UTAU voicebanks, and making tl;dr and unoriginal OCs. ;April 8, 2011 :Tama Seishoubo's page has been added. :Apparently, someone by the name of MoeHerman has been making unwanted edits on the pages of Tei Sukone and Momo Momone. Hopefully their profile pages can be restored to its former state. :Looks like someone's very bitter about the policies being enforced here. Too bad it takes only one click to undo vandalism they make. O Herman 16:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ;April 7, 2011 :Utaukid12 has until April 9 to answer complaints regarding moving legitimate articles Jun and Ishi Ningyoune into Miru Katane. Going beyond this date will cause Miru to be entered to the blacklist, and Utaukid12 being a blacklisted producer due to the violation of the following house rule: 2. Renaming of articles done by unauthorized entities will be dealt with harshly. 3. Article hijacking or takeovers (eg. editing of an existing character article into a different character without permission) will be dealt with VERY harshly. : new utauloid minami now : Noko Choppune (チョップ音のこ) is now up for viewing and download! ;April 5, 2011 :Eli (along with Elliot) has their ACT 2 up! ;April 4, 2011 :Demetri Ookami now has a Vivid Append in progress! WITH OREMO. ;April 2, 2011 :Diipu Sakasamane now has a wiki page. :Hoshine Himehi and Tenshina Himehi have been officially released and their voicebanks are available for free downloading. ;April 1, 2011 :Kurata Kaori has now an ACT2 and can be downloaded. ;March 31, 2011 : The owners of Mary Hume are holding a contest! The contest is... Make her sing a song. If WE like it you win 2 subscribers, a comment, and a awesome vsq. Get busy! : Kazuo Yoshimura act2 has been released. ;March 30, 2011 ;www.utauonline.com has started its beta. Sign up now and enjoy the freedom of the site. Free voicebank/ust/vsq/mmd hosting and a nice art gallery waiting to be filled with art. We are also starting a UORanking system. Just add UORanking to your YT videos. Thanks for reading. ;March 29, 2011 : Oz Yuutsune has been released. : Emster has taken the liberty of making a page for Songs in need of USTs! Please post all your songs in need of USTs there! I hope you don't mind... :New appends and act2(full french Voicebank) released for Kriss Futarine,a French utau ;March 28, 2011 :Flint Hawkiko's Japanese ACT1 voicebank is now released! :Character Profiles 2.0 is now under development. It is proposed that it will use a template model to reduce HTML used. Technical Information of a voicebank is being considered for template model as well. :Related Characters will be expanded to a separate section (below the profile box) to keep the size to a minimum. It is proposed to be subdivided into: Family, Acquaintance, Colleague and Fan. :A quick lookup box for common characters and their permitted elements will be made as well. :Should you be interested or have ideas to pitch in, head over to UTAU wiki talk:Springcleaning. ;March 27, 2011 :The French UTAU Moka Nichifutsune now has a page! ;March 26, 2011 :Mion Megurine (and her creator) is given the GTFO. (She's not an UTAUloid, but rather, a Fanmade Vocaloid.) :Let this be a reminder of the rules. ;March 25, 2011 :Mary Hume's Act 2 is now complete. Her VB is now able to be downloaded on her page. :Misaki Choune's voicebank has been updated! ;March 24, 2011 :Mary Hume now has an Act 2, but will NOT be put up for download!!! :E&M's UTAU Service will take care of your boxart, oto.ini, and more, so please be sure to check us out! :3 ;March 22, 2010 :Miyuki UsagiRyu's page is created. :Benedicto Tekikakune has had his own page created! Plus, his own VB Trial is released: http://www.mediafire.com/?6m634mjn64z72of :Demetri Ookami now has an ACT 2 :♫R.M.D.♫ Has activated. :Albion V1 is been deleted by the real user.(Please do not repair this) :Michi Ayako's OFFICIAL design has been released! :VIRUS WAS GIVEN THE GTFO. ;11111 3, 2222222 VIRUS IS NOW IN!!! :Kazumi Kawa's page has now been added. :Kira Tsubasane has some of her voicebank fixed. Go to her page for the download link. ;March 21, 2011 :Destiny Auduo's First UTAU Anniversary is today! Check her wiki page for the updated ACT 3 voice bank!. :Kato ACT4-1 Has been released. :Albion V1 ACT2-4 Has been released. A :Virus 7 has been detected in UTAU wikia! :Michi Ayako ACT 1 has been released and she has a wiki page! :Albion V1 ACT1 Has been released. ;March 20, 2011 :The HoliLOIDS have been taken under the wing of the MiraiLOIDS, creating a MiraiLOID total of 6 UTAU! :M♥lly ACT1 Has been released. :Koneko Chikara Now has an ACT1 VCV voice bank and has a new design! Please Check it out! :Embattled UTAU voicebank author Ricardo lost his YouTube account. He has also declared retirement from the Vocaloid and UTAU scene due to prior controversies he was involved with. This marks the official "death" of Riki Leon. :Kaori Kurata page has been created. ;March 19, 2011 :Albion V1 has been added to the Wikia. :Rokune Zon has been added to the Wikia. :Rokoko Ayouha's vb has been released. ;March 13, 2011 :Shiki Mineko page has been created. :Koneko Chikara's LOW APPENDS for ACT4 are now here for download! :Aya Yashinne's voicebank is now up for download! :Hika Tei has been released with demo song. ;March 12, 2011 :Koneko Chikara's one year birthday is today, hear her VCV demo's! :Yusune Yoru page has been created. ;March 11, 2011 URGENT : A 9.4 (US: 9.8) magnitude earthquake has hit Japan, and has caused tsunamis and many aftershocks. Stand strong Japan, our thoughts are with you. In behalf of the collective overseas community of UTAU, we hope Japan can rise from this very heavy trial. ;March 11, 2011 :NOTICE: Utauloids that are inactive for more than a year will be moved to Deceased UTAUloids for cleanup without notice. If you want to keep your Utauloid alive, please make regular voicebank/homepage/song updates. Don't neglect your creation. Take care of it with love. ;March 11, 2011 : Thank you Orochi Herman for taking that down. You are greatly thanked from me and Lyn! :Findings: Snowloid and Lynny were framed for the vandalisms. Both were talked to, and denied the vandalism claim. (and presented proof they were not responsible for it. :Due to the high amount of vandalisms the Feirune pages garnered, they will be locked so that only registered users can edit them. Old news archives can be viewed here. ; Browse for UTAU voicebanks aka. UTAUloids * By First Name (Also single-named characters, regardless of status) * By Family Name (Regardless of status) * By Japanese Name (Regardless of status) * By UTAUloid character type: Regular Voicebank, Derived Voicebank, Subspecies, Fanmade. * By Language Capability: Single, Bilingual, Multilingual (Regardless of status) * By Voice Capability: Diphonic, Triphonic, IPA * By Brand * By Country of Origin * Upcoming UTAUloids (general page) * By Voice Type: Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, Contralto, Alto, Countertenor, Tenor, Baritone, Bass, Treble, Sopranino. * By Voicebank Encoding: Katakana or Hiragana, Romaji or English Alphabet or Both. ; Section title * UTAU in English! - Click here for link and instructions! * UTAUloids - Now with tons of new entries for Single Language UTAUloids! * WIP UTAUloids - Upcoming new voicebanks! Now sorted by activity! Categorize yours now! * Fanmade UTAUloids - Fanmade characters from existing voicebanks! * Collective UTAUloids - Groups that have been making voicebanks! * Fail UTAUloids - Look out! Could yours be possibly a FAIL UTAUloid?! ; Section title * UTAUloid Subspecies - Genderbent and alternate versions of UTAUloids created by the same voicebank author! * Private UTAUloids - UTAUloids kept to themselves... * Deceased UTAUloids - MIA, retired, dead or abandoned voicebanks... * Pageless UTAUloids - UTAUloids who need their own page; a must look for contributors. * Blacklisted UTAUloids - Do not emulate these voicebanks, they can't follow rules! ; UTAU Operation Tutorial * Introduction to UTAU * UTAU orientation for western and English users. * A quick orientation to the Japanese language and culture. * Community and Usage Guidelines and Rules * Preparing your system to run UTAU. * Downloading and installing UTAU. * Making sure your UTAU installation works. * Choosing and downloading UTAU voicebanks. * Decompressing voicebanks. * Installing UTAU voicebanks. *Converting UTAU voicebanks from Kana to Romaji. * The Essential UTAU Toolkit ; Tutorial for creating vocals using UTAU. * A guide to UTAU's GUI. * Making your first vocals using Defoko. * Tweaking and editing UST files. * Exporting vocals to WAV file format. * Importing from a VSQ file. * Importing from a MIDI file. * Exporting a UST file to VSQ or MIDI. * Voicebank syntax troubleshooting. ; Creating your own UTAUloid. * Introduction to creating UTAU voicebanks. * Languages, syntaxes and language priority. * Naming your UTAUloid and creating character profiles. * A balance between aesthetics and visualization of voice. * Preparation for recording. * Recording list of syllables. * The actual recording. * Post-recording tweaking. * Kana vs Romaji Recording * oto.ini tweaking. * Testdriving your own created voicebank. * Finalization, publication and promotion. ; Advanced and expert UTAU usage topics. * Forced Multilinguality * Automatic Language Compatibility. * Promotions of western voicebanks to Nico Nico Douga. * Making an existing voicebank understand both Romaji and Kana. Go to Alias Encoding for a tutorial. * Voicebank troubleshooting. * Voicebank optimization. * What to do with badly-recorded voicebanks and what can be done. * When re-recording badly-recorded voicebanks is not an option... * Protecting your voicebanks from plagiarism. * Voicebank Diphones. * Voicebank Triphones/VCV. ; Any productive help is welcome! * To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article * Visit these categories to find out what articles may need their pages standardized or cleaned up: Category:Profile pages requiring upgrade, Category:Profile pages needing cleanup ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse